Tú y tus métodos
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Reto: ItaDei "Una piedra en el camino"/ Bueno, sabía que Deidara era comprador compulsivo, no debía sorprenderse, por más ridículo que fuera el caso, no debía sorprenderse…más lo estaba.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi (obvio), lenguaje mal hablado y escenas de sexo explícitos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sin fines de lucro, es sólo por diversión.

.

.

.

.

.

**Título:** _Tú y tus métodos._

**Piedra**: _Jaspe Rojo_

**Autor del fic:**_ I can hear the screems tonight_

**Autor del manga**: _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

_"Hasta donde hemos perdido la creencia, hemos perdido la razón."_

- Gilbert Keith Chesterton -

.

.

.

.

.

**= Tú y tus métodos =**

_Por: I can hear the screems tonight_

.

.

.

Se tiró furioso a su cama, no podía creerlo ¿Qué jodidos le ocurría a Itachi? Era un maldito bastardo. Refunfuñó fuertemente y suspiró, no podía quejarse, no tenía el derecho, abrazó su almohada y rodó suavemente por el mullido colchón hasta quedar con la vista hacia el techo, se mordió el labio con frustración, ver aquello le carcomía las entrañas, si, debía admitir que los celos le invadían. Cerró los ojos y se puso la almohada en la cara bruscamente, necesitaba gritar…no, necesitaba explotar.

Pataleó mientras gritaba y de pronto, silencio. Se quedó quieto mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar en el recuerdo y una furtiva lágrima caía sobre su mejilla, miró a su alrededor con poco interés, nada. Chingado, cómo odiaba estar sólo.

.

.

.

"−_I've slept so long without you It's tearing me apart too…(1)− Cantaba con devoción, moviendo su estilizado cuerpo de manera sensual, atrayendo su negra mirada, claramente invitándolo a caer. _

_Callar sus suaves labios, rozar su dulce piel, simplemente una idea pecaminosa_

_Quitarle aquella ropa, tenerlo a su merced, poder someterlo de una vez._

_Deidara realmente no tenía idea de lo que su sola presencia causaba en él, esa inocencia debería ser ilegal. _

_._

−_Deidara, llamas mucho la atención, cállate de una vez.− Cambió la hoja de aquél libro que le habían recomendado._

−_¡Claro que no! Uhn Fue tu estúpida idea la de venir aquí, tengo que entretenerme en algo ya que no me haces caso uhn.− Soltó el rubio mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo a su café._

−_Yo solo dije que vendría, nadie te invitó.− Dijo Itachi sin despegar su vista de su lectura._

−_Hijo de perra…− Siseó su acompañante ante aquella respuesta._

_._

_Golpeó la mesa con coraje pero de inmediato llevó su hermosa mirada azulina hacia la ventana, observando con nostalgia el manto blanquecino de la nieve mientras cambiaba de canción en su reproductor, de nuevo aquellos momentos regresaban a su memoria como bombas que atacaban al corazón, latiendo fuertemente, llenándolo cálidamente._

_._

−_Itachi…_

−_¿Hn?_

−_¿Recuerdas aquellas tarde de invierno cuándo éramos niños?− Preguntó Deidara con aquella sonrisa infantil, tan brillante y sutil._

_._

_Itachi suspiró y volvió a llevar sus ojos negros hacia su amigo, sonrió._

−_Fueron buenos tiempos.−Habló calmadamente._

−_Claro que lo eran uhn, me prestabas más atención entonces imbécil.−Reclamó el chico, poniendo esa cara de enfado que a Itachi tanto le daba gracia._

−_¿Quién dice que…_

−_¡Itachi!− Llamó una mujer desde la entrada de aquella cafetería, interrumpiendo la oración del pelinegro._

−_Azuset._

_._

_El rubio se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer, a su gusto no era hermosa pero si muy atractiva, obviamente no era asiática, ese escote y el acento francés no podían pasar desapercibidos._

_._

−_Oh mon amour, que bueno que viniste ¿Quién es el caballero?−Observó la mujer mientras se sentaba con ellos.−Pensé que estaríamos solos.−Dijo mientras su tono de voz de agravaba más y esa mirada se afilaba rayando en lo sensual._

_._

_Deidara se quedó sin aliento, descubriendo la imperante necesidad de alejarla de Itachi cuando ella simplemente se le insinuaba frente a sus narices. Francamente no se lo esperó y un sentimiento de ira en él apareció._

_._

−_No seas grosera Azuset, Deidara es mi amigo…sin invitación pero mi amigo._

_._

_El chico deformó su fino rostro en una mueca de incredulidad, cosa que a Itachi le pareció divertido, Deidara volvió a rabiar al ella volver a hablar._

_._

−_Mon Amour, yo quería estar sola contigo.− Acercó su mano al rostro de aquel hombre._

−_Luego Azuset, luego…−Tomó aquella delicada mano y la apretó en su mejilla_

_._

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso Itachi…tenía algo que ver con esa mujer? Su respiración se detuvo e Itachi sonrió con maldad…esto lo iba a aprovechar_

_._

−_Pronto estaremos en privado.−Miró a Deidara con ese destello rojizo de fatal atracción. El rubio no lo soportó más, tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar. Se maldijo por lo bajo y volvió de cambiar de canción, maldito Itachi."_

.

.

.

Volvió a patalear con rabia y se golpeó contra el buró, derribando todo lo que había en él, maldijo otras mil veces, esa lámpara era de colección, un verdadero arte, se levantó por la escoba y el recogedor, retirando los restos fúnebres de lo que fuera su accesorio favorito en la habitación. Levantó el despertador y las medicinas cuando cayó en cuenta en aquella simple revista de puesto barato, ni si quiera la había leído, Konan había insistido que su contenido tal vez lo ayudaría escoger la decoración de su recámara.

Llevó los objetos de limpieza a su lugar y regreso decidido a hojear la revista, nada interesante hasta que encontró cierto artículo.

−Piedras preciosas, magia blanca.− Leyó

Siguió su vista a través del texto, encontrándose con datos interesantes y muy reveladores.

.

_Jaspe Rojo:_

_._

_Poniendo un Jaspe en la habitación absorbe toda la energía negativa._

_Esto significa que es un cristal muy apropiado para cuando nos sentimos deprimidos, tristes y cansados._

_Cuando la vida no tiene demasiado sentido para nosotros o simplemente no somos capaces de disfrutarla, el jaspe rojo hace milagros. _

_Si necesitamos sentirnos con más energías para tomar decisiones, para llevar a cabo algún proyecto, para realizar algún sueño, este cristal nos aporta la que necesitemos. _

_Con el Jaspe Rojo actuaremos con más optimismo, para seguir fuerte adelante._

_El jaspe rojo se utiliza como __**afrodisíaco**__ y estabilizador amoroso._

_Es la piedra de los __**sentimientos intensos**__, del __**amor**__, de la __**pasión**__ y de todas las grandes emociones._

.

−Afrodisiaco…amor…pasión…− Se repitió a si mismo, aumentando el entusiasmo en el tinte de su voz.

Ni un pedo en la mano tardó Deidara en levantarse de su sitio.

Era entusiasta y extrañamente positivo, pero si algo se podía decir del chico era que su ingenuidad era más grande que el ego Uchiha y eso, eran palabras mayores.

Buscó su tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de su auto, sonrió con perversidad, un milagro, un milagro tenía que ocurrir.

.

.

.

−Azuset, basta.− Ordenó tajante Itachi con su grave voz.

−Pero si hace un momento dijiste que estaríamos en privado mon amour.− Sonrió lascivamente al pasar furtivamente su mano por la entrepierna de Itachi debajo de la mesa.

Un pujido burlón salió de los labios del ojinegro, dejando a Azuset un tanto incrédula.

−Oh querida ¿Creíste que eso era para ti? – Inquirió el hombre, no dejaba de reírse de ella.

−¿Qué demonios…− Alebrestó Azuset mas fue interrumpida.

−No _mon amour_…− Dijo Itachi imitando el meloso tono con el que lo llamaba – Entre tú y yo, solo hablaremos de negocios.− Terminó de hablar al momento que su teléfono sonaba. – Si me permites.

−Haz lo que quieras.− Refunfuñó Azuset con desdén, si no fuera porque en verdad el negocio de lo vinos era tan importante, ya se hubiera largado ante aquel desprecio hacia su persona.

El hombre contestó el teléfono, sabiendo de antemano quien le llamaba.

−¿Sí?

−_¿Itachi?_− Contestó su interlocutora

−¿Qué quieres?

−_Hazme el favor de mover tu sexy trasero a donde está Deidara, me dejó un tanto preocupada._− Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

−¿De qué chingados hablas Konan?− Cuestionó Itachi sin comprender.

−_Nada importante, solo que de la nada llamó, estaba algo alterado, dijo algo sobre necesitar milagros y luego preguntó dónde podía conseguir Jaspe rojo._

−Ni puta idea de lo que sea eso.− Respondió sinceramente Itachi.

−_Me vale mierda que no sepas, busca a Deidara, ya conoces sus compulsiones._

−Lo sé, pero tengo un negocio importante, iré en cuanto pueda.− Colgó la llamada sin darle oportunidad a la chica de una despedida. Itachi volvió a su lugar, aun pensando en qué demonios estará haciendo su rubio, demonios, este trato era muy importante para su carrera, pero tenía la necesidad de apresurarse…tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Bueno, sabía que Deidara era comprador compulsivo, no debía sorprenderse, por más ridículo que fuera el caso, no debía sorprenderse…más lo estaba. Desde el momento en qué entró por la puerta de aquel departamento ya se esperaba lo peor, ese silencio no era más que el presagio de la tormenta explosiva que era el rubio.

Antes de entrar a su habitación respiró más tranquilo al escuchar los berridos del chico desde la regadera y oh, esa canción, esa delirante canción que no era más que un claro mensaje para él.

"_He dormido tanto tiempo sin ti, me está desgarrando tanto…"_

Pero ese turbio pensamiento fortuito se pudo ir al carajo cuando entró en ella y vio aquel matiz rojo sangre por todas partes ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido tantas piedras? Y aun más, ¿de dónde chingados sacó Deidara el dinero para pagarlas? Verdaderamente eran unas joyas. Paseó su incrédula vista por el lugar y apreció el burdo acomodo de ellas en lugares estratégicos y hasta patéticos de la habitación, Itachi no dudó que seguramente su amigo puso aquellas piedras preciosas en el baño.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, tomó una de ellas entre sus robustas manos, miró el rojo intenso de entre la nubosa seducción, tuvo que admitir que eran muy bellas y atrayentes, le inspiraron un ambiente pasivo que lo llevó a otra dimensión. Tan ensimismado estaba que no pudo darse cuenta del momento en que Deidara dejó de cantar, y tampoco se percató de la mirada sorprendida que éste tenía al verlo ahí, en su habitación, y de pronto un suspiro se le escapó de entre los labios, sacando a Itachi de su trance.

El pelinegro no pudo más que llevar su mirada hacia la fuente de aquel suspiro, ahogando el suyo propio al ver al rubio casi en todo su esplendor, ese cabello mojado y su piel de seda no eran más que una tentación y se maldijo mentalmente a pensar que era triste que aún llevara la toalla.

─I-tachi…¿Qué chingados haces aquí? Uhn.─ Preguntó un poco molesto y sorprendido de su propio estupor.

─Konan me llamó, dijo que viniera a evitar una de tus locuras…pero he llegado tarde.─ Admitió al repasar su vista por la habitación y dejando la piedra donde la había tomado.

─Si ella no te dice que vinieras no me visitas, bastardo uhn.─ Reclamó mientras continuaba con su interrumpida tarea de secar su cabello con la toalla mientras se tiraba en su cama.

─Deidara, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ahora por qué es?

─Cállate imbécil, eso no es de tu interés uhn.─ Se hizo el indiferente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y hacía un infantil puchero.─ Además, no se supone que estés aquí, uhn, pensé que estarías con esa francesita en _privado_.─ Terminó de decir furioso, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, satisfecho, dejando a sus pies dirigirse a prontitud con el muchacho.

─Así que estás celoso.─ Dijo al momento que una mano decidió posarse en el lechoso pecho de Deidara, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. Éste no sabía que pasaba y se sorprendió de la actitud de su compañero

─¿Q-qu-qué pr-e-tendes?─ Tartamudeó nervioso, era extraño pero no deseaba que se detuviera. Ambos chicos quedaron recostados, uno sobre el otro, disfrutando la agonía de sus cuerpos a placer-

─Seducirte ¿No lo ves?─ Respondió tan sencillamente que a Deidara le pareció increíble.

─¿Y l-la fran-cesa?─ Se sonrojó haciendo un puchero, desviando la mirada de él.

Itachi le tomó del mentó y volvió la azulina vista del chico, fusionándola con la negra suya.

─Ella, es sólo negocios…

─Si, muchos negocios ha de ser.─ Replicó con sarcasmo, aun indignado.

─Deidara ¿quieres callarte de una vez? Intento besarte.─ Sugirió Itachi, provocando un sonrojo más pronunciado en su muchacho, comentario al cual Deidara solo pudo atinar a mover su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Atrapó esos labios cerezas con los suyos, un beso y ya estaba perdido, esa morbosa y tierna sensación recorrió por su espalda, pasando por su entrepierna, despertando el fuego en su interior. Rodeó su cintura y dejó que Deidara rodeara su espalda con sus esbeltos brazos, ahogó un suave gemido cuando Itachi mordió con sutileza sus carnosos labios, incitándolo.

Bajó sus caricias hacia su cuello y se detuvo a suavemente degustar la hermosa clavícula, el rubio no aguantó más y ese suspiro, ese gemido, se volvieron más fuertes. Lo dejó que terminara de caer en el colchón y se aproximó a su entrepierna, estaba decidido a retirar esa molesta toalla que no dejaba apreciar por completo su frágil belleza.

Deidara no se resistió en absoluto, dejando que Itachi viera deseoso su erecto miembro, éste lo tocó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos para posteriormente posesionarse de él por completo, su rubio rugió por lo bajo, dejando al aire toda clase de palabras tan propias del chico. Itachi con su otra mano le prestó atención a esos prietos testículos que clamaban su atención y ¿por qué no? Decidió que su boca también se la daría.

Introdujo por completo ese hinchado pene en su caliente cavidad bucal, dando lengüetazos por todo el glande, aprisionándolo con sus labios, succionando con fuerza. Deidara no dejaba de gemir y pronto sintió el exquisito estímulo en su parte posterior, bueno, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

El pelinegro seguía succionando, chupando con fervor el falo de ese chico, introdujo un dedo en su ano, luego dos y luego tres, ya Deidara no sabía cómo aguantaba tanto placer.

─I-tachi…ya…hazlo ya…─ Suplicó casi en un llanto.

─Te dolerá. ─ Lo miró decidido.

─Lo sé imbécil uhn…s-solo hazlo.

Itachi se colocó en posición y colocó su firme miembro en la entrada de Deidara, empujó con suavidad, sintiendo la fuerte resistencia de su ano a la intromisión, el rubio se quejó pero suplicó que no se detuviera, sus ojos negros viajaron por toda la silueta de ese hermosos muchacho, su delgada pero fuerte complexión era simplemente perfecta, eran simplemente sensual, tan llamativa y espectacular.

Deidara se amoldó al contorno de Itachi, dejándole paso al placer, doliéndole como el infierno, disfrutando como debe ser, pasaba efusivamente sus manos por sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, degustando cada parte de él, ese vaivén delirante no pretendía más que hacer un vibrante eco en su punto más sensorial. Empujar y salir, empujar y salir, nunca esas palabras habían estado tan mejor relacionadas.

El rubio ya no soportó más y se corrió entre sus sudorosos cuerpos olientes a sexo y placer, Itachi lo siguió tras unas embestidas más, cayó exhausto, tambos tratando de recuperar ese aliento que les faltaba, controlando la enorme taquicardia en sus pechos.

─C-reo, que las piedras han hecho un milagro uhn.─ Sonrió Deidara al pensar en voz alta.

─¿De verdad creíste que esas piedras ayudarían?─ Preguntó un tanto incrédulo Itachi ante la afirmación de su chico.

─Por supuesto uhn, de no ser por ellas no estarías aquí imbécil.─ Sonrió complacido, al parecer Deidara no era tan iluso como creía. Itachi sonrió, deformando sus labios en esa típica mueca de satisfacción.

─Hmp, Deidara…tú y tus métodos.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Tarde ! xD Pero llegué o.o Derama-san, la verdad ya no me quedó claro si iba a entrar al reto o no, ya no me contestaste, pero aquí le traigo mi aportación :3 Espero les guste, si no pues ya saben, jitomatazos y patadas voladoras son bienvenidas .

¿Merezco review?


End file.
